Do vampires and werewolves mix?
by Remus x Gen
Summary: Anyone from NPCBF should know all these charcters. Gen gets bitten by a vampire in their seventh year. Eventually, she gets in trouble with the law. Can Remus help her before it's too late? Read on. Lame title, I'm sorry.
1. Prologue

Title: Do vampires and werewolves mix?

Summary: Anyone from NPCBF should know all these charcters. Gen gets bitten by a vampire in their seventh year. Eventually, she gets in trouble with the law. Can Remus help her before it's too late? Read on.

Rating may change.

A/n: Flames? Could care less. Co-wriiten by Yuri-san.

The Prologue.

It was a crisp, autumn day. The Marauders and a few close friends had just finished the lasy class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. Six of them had gone back to the castle, whilst two went into the forest with the teacher: Gwenddolyn Elizabeth Moore, or Gen, as she prefered to be called, and Remus John Lupin, or Moony. There was an injured unicorn in the forest, and, between the three of them, they figured they could find it.

"Remus?" Gen whispered.

"What?"

"I'm scared. I hate the Forest."

"Don't be scared, Gwendolyn."

"Don't call me 'Gwendolyn'."

Remus glanced back at her, smiling. "It's your name, isn't it?"

She just glared at his back. She had fallen behind. Groaning, Gen sank down onto a stump. Something rustled behind her. "Who's there?" she asked. Nothing. "Must be hearing things." she told herself, and stood, getting ready to try to catch up. But something grabbed her from behind, and, before she could scream, sank its sharp teeth into her neck...

...One Year Later....

Gen stood on the circular porch of Remus's house, watching her fellow nineteen year olds have a snowball fight. It was the first of January, her birthday was in a couple of days. She laughed as Remus was pelted by a snowball from behind by Sirius.

It had been a year since she had been bitten. Aside from the fact that she was in and out of St. Mungo's all the time, adn that she had to take numerous potions a day, some to keep her alive in the sun, some to keep the blood craving down, and others, but she was not told what they were for, she was happy. Remus had taken full responsibility for her since it was partially his fault that she was bitten. Gen had loved him since their 4th year, but her problem was he did not love her back. He cared about her like a firend, at most, a sister.

Of course, who could love her? she was a blood-thisty Being. Yes, Being. The Ministry had classified her, along with the rest of the vampires in the world, as a "Being". 'Well, it's better than a Beast.' she thought.

"Come on, Gen! You've only got a few more days to act like a teen!" Sirius called, launching a snowball rigth at her face. She ducked.

"But, I don't want to play in the snow!" she whined.

Remus snuck up behind her and shoved her into the three feet of glittering snow.

"Remus, you bastard!" she hissed.

He just smiled at her. She glanced out at the others, all involved in their snowball fight.

"Remus, why don't you---"

He cut her off. "Please don't start this again."

"But I want to know! Is it because you think I'm a horrible creature?" she frowned, her fangs showing.

"No, if anyone knows anything about being considered a horrible creature, it's me."

"Why, then? Because vampires and werewolves shouldn't be together?"

"No, it's not--"

"You used to like me." she added, and headed back inside.

.....A/n....

Blooper here. This is just a start. Expecially to show w hat Remus has to put up with. lol.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Do vampires and werewolves mix?

Summary: Anyone from NPCBF should know all these charcters. Gen gets bitten by a vampire in their seventh year. Eventually, she gets in trouble with the law. Can Remus help her before it's too late? Read on.

Rating may change.

A/n: Flames? Could care less. Co-wriiten by Yuri-san and Blooper Queen.

* * *

The day was warmer than it had been in weeks, giving everyone the slight feeling that the snow might melt earlier this year than it had in years past. Thus, Sirius and James were out romping around in the snow (not in a gay way!). 

Lily, Celeste, and Marci had opted to go for a shopping trip and, in a giggling fit, had forced Gen to stay behind. probably had something to do with her upcoming birthday. Plus, she wasn't feeling quite up to shopping anyhow.

After about an hour or so of watching Remus read and the other guys have a snowball fight, Gen decided that she needed to get out after all.

"I'm going out," she announced to Remus.

He turned the page, and, without even looking up from his novel asked, "Where are you going?"

"Diagon Alley," Gen answered. "I need to get out and we're almost out of household remedies and such, what with Sirius getting a cold last week and acting like he was dying."

Remus chuckled, shut his book and stood up from his armchair. "Mind if I join you?"

Gen sighed, "No, I suppose not. We're Apparating though. Last time I used Floo powder I," she shuddered involuntarily, "I don't know where I turned up."

"I be live it was somewhere in Eastern Germany," Remus said. "Though I'm not quite sure how you managed THAT little feat."

"You ready then?" asked Gen. Remus held up a finger, then poked his head out the door and shouted to their friends that they were leaving.

"I am now," he said. "After you."

* * *

Gen looked around nervously at the place where she had Apparated to. It was not Diagon Alley. It was's probably Knockturn Alley. It was official. All magical means of transportation, except for brooms, were out to get her. 

Now she had to find a way out of the creepy alley. She'd Apparate again, but who knows where she may turn up.

So the question was, left or right. One would lead her out, one would only succeed in getting her further lost. She chose to go right, because if right was right then everything should be alright. Right? Wrong. Unfortunately, she did not notice the sign behind her that read, "Diagon Alley: Left". Poor Gwenddolyn.

* * *

Remus a appeared in front of the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Past experience told him that if Gen wasn't there, Gen was lost. Oh boy. 

Remus ran around Diagon Alley, asking random people if they had seen a young witch about his age (20ish) that was about yea high with black hair and blue eyes. He got a good amount of "No sorry"s, a few ,"I don't reckon so"s, and one, "Do you get pale purple socks?" It was starting to look more and more like Gen had wandered down Knockturn Alley.

No sooner had he entered the shady alley than he heard a high pitched shriek, and someone yelled, Vampire!!"

* * *

Gen arrived at the scene at about the same time as Remus, looking pale as a ghost. 

"Is she-"

"Dead," Remus answered before Gen could even finish her distressed question. "Deader than a doornail with bite marks in her neck and a substantial blood loss."

Gen looked even paler now and had begun wringing her hands. "Remus, I need to talk to you."

Remus nodded and they went off to a quieter spot. "Have you been taking your potions (see chapter one)?" he whispered.

"Are you suggesting that _I _bit her?"

"Did you?"

"That's just it. What if I did? I can't remember. Someone knocked me unconscious and I woke up in a totally different place, without my wallet, so I can only assume I was robbed, and then someone screamed."

Remus grabbed her by the shoulders, "Is that it?" Gen nodded meekly. "Jesus, Gen! That's enough to get you convicted. Especially since I found this by the dead woman." He held up Gen's wallet. "I think it was planted there so you're lucky no one else saw it before I did. If someone else had found it....." he trailed off.

"I'd be doomed," Gen finished. "Because vampires often lose it and forget things when they get a lust for blood. Like the fact that they have morals.... and when they come back... they often can't... remember."

Remus just heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Gen..."

"I'm sure I took my potions this morning," she insisted. "I'm almost positive."

"Gen. Gen, look at me. I believe you. Now, let's go home, I've got a headache." said Remus.

"Yeah, me two." Gen agreed. "Could we hold hands when we Apparate though? If I get lost again I do _not_ want to be alone."

"Alright," Remus agreed. He held out his hand and Gen took it. "On three. One-"

"-two-" Gen said.

"-three!"

-tbc-

* * *

Yuri here. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Sorry this took so long? 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Do vampires and werewolves mix?

Summary: Anyone from NPCBF should know all these charcters. Gen gets bitten by a vampire in their seventh year. Eventually, she gets in trouble with the law. Can Remus help her before it's too late? Read on.

Rating may change.

A/n: Flames? Could care less. Co-wriiten by Yuri-san and Blooper Queen.

-Chapter 2, but really 3-

Remus had awoken early the following morning, but he left Gen asleep. No, they were not together, but, as afore mentioned, he was taking care of her, taking full responsibility of her.

Gen, though, was woke up earlier than she wanted by three owls flying through her open window. They were each carrying a letter, one from Sirius, one from Celeste, and one from Lily, each asking desperately if she was in Knockturn Alley yesterday.

Still half-asleep, she wandered off to find Remus, who was at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet.

"What's this about?" she asked, tossing the letters onto the table.

"You've made the front page of the Prophet." he told her.

She knew what he was talking about without even looking at the paper. "I told you, that wasn't me."

"No, you told me you weren't sure if it were you."

"Yeah, well..." she couldn't think of a good arguement, so she muttered something about going to take a shower.

While Gen was taking her shower, Sirius apparated into the kitchen. "Well?" he asked, impatient as always.

"Well, what?"

"Were you two in Knockturn Alley yesterday?"

Remus sighed, laying down his paper. "Yeah, Sirius, we were."

"Did...she...?"

"She doesn't remember."

"How does she not remember something like that?" Sirius asked, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Why not ask her yourself? On second thought, don't." Remus muttered, a quick smile playing at his lips.

"Where is she?"

"Shower."

Sirius grinned. "Aw, Moony, please?" he asked.

"No. Now leave her alone, Sirius."

"Damn you, Moony."

Gen, who had been lurking in the doorway for a few minutes, couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst into giggles.

"How long have you been there?" Remus asked.

"A little while." she smiled.

"Hello, Gen. Happy Birthday, and whatnot."

"I thank you, Sirius. I really do."

He smiled. "Aw, I always thought you hated me."

"I do hate you." She laughed.

Remus shook his head. "You two are too much."

"Aw, we love you, too, Moony." Sirius chuckled. "Especially Gen." he added.

"Thank you, Sir Points-out-the-obvious." she muttered, blushing a light pink.

"You're welcome." Sirius grinned. "Now, I've got to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Fine, then. Go. I don't want you here." Gen laughed.

"Fine, then. I don't want to be here." Sirius laughed, and left.

"I've got to go do, erm, a few things. I'll be back." Remus muttered.

"But, can't I go, too?" Gen asked.

"I'd rather you stay here."

Gen sighed. She hated to be by herself. She grabbed the paper Remus was reading and quickly scanned the article. There was no mention of her, thank God. If there had been, the Ministry would have had her locked up, probably. Dumbledore had pulled some major strings to get them to allow her to "roam free", and the last thing she wanted to do was to bring shame to Dumbledore.

Speaking of Dumbledore...

She soon found herself in the Headmaster's office. Of course, she felt bad about disobeying Remus, but, she felt she needed to explain, for surely, Dumbledore knew.

"Hello, Miss Moore."

"Hello, Professor." she muttered.

"I was expecting you later than this. No doubt your friends have something planned for you, since today's your birthday." She nodded. "Which is why I haven't bothered you today." he added.

"Yeah, about that..." she murmured.

"I believe you when you say you had nothing to do with it." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "But, please, watch your step."

She nodded. "Has the Ministry been in an uproar?" she squeaked.

"Naturally."

"Does... Fudge suspect me?"

"Of course, but I have pleaded your innocence."

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Now, go on. Enjoy your birthday."

"Yes, sir."

But when she got home, she was not in a celebrating mood.

"Gen? Where have you been?" Remus asked. She shook her head, too ashamed to speak.

A/n

Blooper, here. Yuri SHOULD have the next chapter up soon. If anyone bothers to read this.


End file.
